Gaara meets a little Girl
by Shadow-Assassin67
Summary: Gaara is walking through Suna one day and sees a little girl crying all by herself, instanly imagining himself when he was little. Now, feels the need to help her. Sucky summary. The story is better inside.
1. Chapter 1

Gaara meets a little girl…..

My inspiration comes from Lady Antebellum and their new song "Hello World" and I was thinking if Gaara could show the softer side to someone that is younger than him and maybe even be able to cheer him up a little. Considering everything that has happened. Now don't ask why I did Gaara again. I just want to do something for him. Maybe for his birthday. So, here you go.

Gaara began thinking of any kind of way he could persuade the council to agree with him on asking the other 5 great nations to aid them against the Akatsuki, as he walked down one of his favorite streets, knowing that the market part of his village would be very crowded.

As he passed a little store, he noticed a little girl sitting near an empty store, holding a small teddy bear. He frowned at this, imaging himself, sitting on a swing set, alone, and holding his teddy bear close to him. She wore a grey shirt with a small covering over her shoulders, a skirt and grey leggings that clung to her small legs, but she wasn't wearing any shoes.

Gaara instantly, walked slowly over to the little girl and kneeled down beside her. As he tapped her on the shoulder, hoping not to scare her. As she looks up, her big blue eyes shoot through his, tear stains all around her eyes and cheeks as fresh ones fall down her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he kept his eyes on her. Watched her as she slowly raised her arm and pointed and a nearby food store, with two little boys giggling and snickering.

"What about them?" He asked her, but she refused to respond. Gaara was unsure as to why she wasn't saying anything. Gaara looked back over at the boys and studied them. One was a brown head and only wore a brown shirt and light blue pants, while the other wore a white shirt and dark blue pants. Gaara narrowed his eyes and then looked back at the girl, who had her face buried in her arms again.

"Are they picking on you?" He watched her nod her head slightly and gave another small cry. Gaara felt sad for her. He knew what it felt like to be picked on and not wanted.

"I'll be right back." He said as he rose to his feet again and made his way to the 2 boys, who immediately froze and bowed their heads to him. Shaking in their small sandals and well treated clothes.

"Might I ask why you are bothering that little girl and don't lie to me." He demanded as they gave each other a surprised look.

"Kazekage Gaara, we were just….. Well, we thought it would be fun if…. You can have it if you want…." One of the boy's said, sticking out their hand, showing Gaara a small gem necklace, sparkling of a single blue gem and 2 silver beads on either side of it, all hanging on a black wire rope.

Gaara slowly reached out and took the necklace in hand and studied it. "Thank you. You 2 can go. Don't let me catch you messing with her again."

They bowed their heads quickly and ran away, to be far out of his sight. Gaara then began to return to the girl, who was still crying, clutching her bear. Gaara kneeled down in front of her and tapped her shoulder again. As she looked up, he wiped her tears away.

"Is this yours?" He asked, seeing her nod her head, shyly. He gave her a small smile.

"Here you go." He said as he placed it around her neck. She blushed a little and gave him a big smile.

"There. See? You look better already." She nodded, this time with excitement now flowing through her body. She wiped away any lingering tears as she pulled her legs closer.

"What's your name?" He asked, gently as he could, not wanting to upset her again.

"Naomi Nervek." She said, blushing even more. Pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Well, Naomi. I've got some things to do. Would you like to spend the day with me?" He asked as he offered his hand to her. Smiling at her as she slowly took his hand as he helped her up and walked her back to his office, knowing that maybe if she had someone to spend time with, she wouldn't feel so alone.

As the day dragged on, Naomi opened more to Gaara. Telling him about her family and how she was doing in school and that she can manipulate small objects, but not very well. She told him about her family always worked hard, but they always found time to do things with each other, but then when she talked about their death, Gaara nearly dropped down to hug her. She told him that she didn't remember everything because it happened so fast but she remembered a tall man in a black coat, starring down at her.

Gaara felt even more sorry for the girl, knowing it is hard to lose something you care so much about and to have it taken away was just terrible.

As sun began to set, Gaara noticed her feet began to turn red as they sat out on top of the Kage building.

"Are your feet cold?" He asked as she tried to tuck them in.

She nodded. "They are always cold, even at night." She said.

Gaara thought for a moment, until he came up with a solution. "Will you come with me? I think I've got something that will help." He asked, seeing her light up, nodding quickly.

When they made it to his room he told her to wait outside and don't talk to anyone. She nodded and promised him that she wouldn't. He was only gone a moment when he returned with small sandals. "These are Temari's. She can't wear them anymore and she's been meaning to give them to someone who needs them. Wanna try them on? See if they fit?" He asked.

She nodded quickly as she grabbed them gently out of his hands and placed her feet through them, one at a time. She smiled as she stood up and walked around in them.

"How do they feel?" He asked as she ran around, spreading her arms out like a bird, pretending to fly away.

"I love them. They feel like they fit so great." She said, smiling as she flew back over to him.

"Then you can have them. Their yours. Take good care of them." He said, giving her an encouraging smile.

She nodded and smiled back. "I will, Gaara. I promise." She laughed again as she ran down the hall, pretending to fly again.

He sighed and thought about something he never thought about before. Could he keep her? She didn't have a family anymore and she was alone like he once was. She had no one to go to. How much longer would she last on her own?

Gaara sighed and thought long and hard. If he was to take her in, she would be part of the Kazekage family and she would well taken care of, but she would then become a target of the other villages if war struck out between them, but she would be well protected than handling it on her own.

As she ran back to him, he noticed her smile was bigger when she screamed, "Run! He's it!" He looked up and saw Kankuro, right behind her.

She instantly ran to Gaara and hid behind him. "Oh," He heard Kankuro say. "That's not fair. Hiding behind the Kazekage."

Naomi giggled as he gave her an upsetting look. Gaara looked down at her and smiled. He kneeled down to her and told her if he could to his office which was upstairs and grab her drawings that she made. She nodded and hurried down the hall and quickly up the stairs.

"She pretty cute. Reminds me of Temari when she was little, when she wasn't all snobby and uptight." He laughed, seeing Gaara still looking down the hall.

"Kankuro, how would you feel, if I adopted her?" Kankuro stared at him, bewildered and shocked.

Gaara, she probably has a family." Gaara shook his head.

"No, her parents were killed a year ago. I looked up their deaths. Our father recorded every death that happened while he was the Kazekage, everyone down to their last name and where they were last. She has no one, Kankuro. What do you want me to do?"

Kankuro scratched his head as he heard small footsteps come down the other hall. "If you think she'll be happy, then I'll welcome her with open arms. I like her anyway. She pretty fun to have around, believe it or not." Kankuro said as Naomi returned with 3 or 4 sheets of paper.

"I got them, Gaara. This one is for you." She said, handing him a scribbled drawing of him and her holding hands. He smiled and rubbed the top of her head.

"This is great, Naomi. I love it. Can I ask you something?" He said as her eyes got big and focused them on his face.

"Yeah." She said smiling at him.

"Would you like it if I adopted you?" He asked. Before he knew it, she was hugging him, having her arms tightly around his neck and crying.

"Yeah, please." She said. Kankuro smiled and patted her back.

"Welcome to the family of the Kazekage." He said smiling at her. Gaara rubbed her head again smiled.

"Welcome to your new family." He said, knowing she would no longer be alone.

There you have it. Please don't hate me ok. I just had this urge to write this. And this is after Gaara was captured and brought back to life. Ok.


	2. Chapter 2: Epilogue

Gaara Meets a little Girl…

Epilogue

So, after thinking it over and considering it, I have decided to do a very nice, well not nice, but upon a small request from both Sharpclaws and my friend who is obsessed with Gaara and Sakura, that I will do an epilogue for this story or a second chapter. Ok, so please bare with me on this ok? Thank you. Alright then, Get're Done!

* * *

Gaara sat in his office, filing multiple missions and acceptance letters. There was one that was still bugging him. The new law that the council was trying to pass on those who could not support themselves well in the Sand village.

He found it to be un fair and quite frankly, rude beyond compare. If he was a father, which he was now technically, he wouldn't want to move away from the very place he grew up in. Regardless of the conditions and hard labor he would have to face.

He sighed as he just returned to other papers that needed to be filed. He was on the last file when he heard, "But, I wanna play with daddy!" Gaara smiled, hearing Naomi's voice. She became part of their family two years ago and she was already calling Kankuro uncle and Temari aunt.

When Gaara told Temari he wanted to adopt Naomi, she simply smiled at him and said, "About time. Now the playing field is even. Besides, I think she looks pretty cute. Just for you." Gaara smiled even more when he heard Naomi say, "But, I wanna play with him now! Please? I won't bother you anymore if you let me in."

Gaara chuckled to himself, rising out of his seat and made his way to the door. As he slowly opened it, his smile became bigger. There before him, was Kankuro on the floor, pounding down his hand roughly on the floor with Naomi pulling at his hair.

It was unbelievable that she had already tooken in the Sabaku's bad nature of getting what they want and getting it their way. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he whistled loudly enough for both of them stop what they were doing.

"Daddy!" Naomi said as she ran to him, hugging him tightly. Gaara chuckled as he hugged her back..

"Now, Naomi, I though I told you to wait at home for me with Temari." He said, seeing Naomi pout at him.

"But, Aunt Temari was making kisses faces at Pineapple head." With that said, Kankuro busted out laughing. Gaara laughed as well.

"Ok, Gaara. I like her more everyday that goes by. Man, she is officially a Sabaku." He said, ruffling her hair. Gaara smiled as he stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Well, I still have some papers to finish but can you be willing to wait for me then we can go to field like I promised?" Gaara asked as she, without hesitation, ran into his office and grabbed some of the papers.

"I'll help you daddy." She said, pulling a chair next to his chair. Gaara smiled as Kankuro waved goodbye and he shut the door.

* * *

An hour has passed and Gaara was still not done. He still had a small pile left. Naomi helped for about 45 minutes, but then decided to draw a few pictures. She would always draw. Everyday when she came back from ninja school, she always a ton of pictures to show him and he didn't mind actually. Her drawings were actually beginning to get better. When at first glance, he thought she was drawing small turtles, but when he took another look at it, he noticed his kanji symbol that was always gracing his forehead drawn on one of her drawings with a small river flowing by it.

He was down to the last few papers and he could tell Naomi was getting very bored. "Dad?" She asked him. When he first adopted her, she would always call him Gaara, but the more fatherly he was toward her, the more she started to call him father and he liked it.

"Yes, Naomi?" He replied. She sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest. "It's getting late. When are we going to do some training?" She asked. Gaara smiled and looked out his window. It was getting rather late and it would take at least 13 minutes to get to the nearest training area. Gaara sighed when he finished the final form and noticed that the sun was already going down.

He looked at her drawings and thought of something. "You wanna see something cool?" He asked, seeing her brighten up. "Yeah!" She replied quickly, running to his side.

"Go grab your drawings then and I'll show you." He said, seeing her grab them without hesitation and placed them on his desk. He pulled her up on his lap and looked over her drawings.

"Ah! Here! This should do it." He said, pulling out one of her drawings that had a small tiger with red stripes and black eyes.

"What are you going to do, Daddy?" She asked him, looking closely over her drawing. Gaara laughed and nudged her slightly. "Wait and see."

As he placed his hand over the small drawing, he allowed a simple amount of chakra to flow through his fingers and ignite the papers ink just enough to make it stand on it's end and pull the ink off the page. As he pulled the ink off, he manipulated his chakra to flow through the different colors and brought it to life. With in seconds, a tiger with red stripes and black eyes appeared before them.

"Whoa! Cool! How did you do that?" Naomi asked, hopping off his lap and ran over to the large beast, who rolled over on its back, begging for her to pet it. She smiled and began to scratch it's belly.

"I simply brought it to life. For a short time of course. I only put a small amount of chakra into it." He said as he rose and stood next to her. "Do you think you could show me how you did that? I still want to learn how to control my chakra but I want to bring things to life too though." She said, smiling at him.

Gaara smiled at her. "Sure, but I think we'll have to hold it off till tomorrow. Time to get home." He said, seeing her whine. "But, what about Stripes?" She asked. Gaara looked at her, confused.

"Who's Stripes?" Gaara asked. Naomi smiled and pointed at the giant tiger. Gaara sighed and walked over to the beast. "If you want to keep the tiger, we'll have to seal him into a scroll and make it so you can summon him when you want to or else he'll turn into ink and go back to your paper." He said as he pulled a blank scroll out of his desk and placed it before the beast.

"Can I change him over time if I wanted to?" She asked and he nodded, forming the sealing signs and biting his thumbs. "Of course, but he'll be yours to use. No one else's." He said as he slammed his hand onto the scroll paper.

"Seal!" He said as the ink creature disappeared and the name Stripes appeared on the very front of the scroll and handed it to her.

"There. Now, you need to take good care of him and we'll continue to work on him as you improve." He said as she smiled. She carefully took the scroll and hugged him.

"Thank you, Daddy." She said. Gaara was shocked at first, but smiled and hugged her in return. "Alright, let's get home. Don't want to miss dinner, do you?" He asked as she stuck her tongue out.

"No offense to aunt Temari, but I don't really like her cooking." She said as they went to his door. "I know, but she's the only one out of us all that actually knows how to cook. Almost." He said as they made their way to the living room and saw Temari and Shikamaru making out. Gaara growled lowly and covered Naomi's eyes. "Daddy, I wanna see." She said, which pulled Shikamaru out his kissing trance to look at Gaara.

"Um, if you two don't mind, Temari, did you at least make dinner for Naomi before you started putting your tongue down his….?" He trailed off, almost forgetting that Naomi was next to him.

Temari smiled as she went over to the stove. "I got her favorite. Kabob and sweet rice all ready to go." She said as she placed a small amount of food on her plate as Naomi rushed to take her seat.

Gaara smiled as he went to make his own rice ball and went to sit down next to her. "So, you never told me how school was. You doing ok?" He asked, seeing her smile disappear.

Gaara instantly became concern. "Naomi, what's the matter?" He asked, she kept playing with her food. "I hate school. You know, some of the teachers still think badly about you. I don't understand why though. You do all this cool things for them and yet they still resent you." She said, now eating her food again.

"Well, the way I've been growing up, I was uncontrollable but I'm fine now." He said as she smiled at him. "Because of Naruto?" She said. He smiled at her as he finished his rice ball.

"Yes, because I found out that I wasn't the only person who shared the same pain as I have for so long, I now know why I'm here. To protect those that are close to me," He paused for a moment and started tickling Naomi. "And to take care of you." He said, hearing her laugh.

"Da-d-d-y!" She said, trying to catch her breathe, Gaara stopped and looked at the clock. "Oh, 8:30. You need to get ready for bed. Go on. Go tell Aunt Temari your ready to take a bath. I'll get your bed ready for you." He said as she finished her drink and ran up the stairs.

Gaara smiled as he made his way to her bedroom. He never knew that being a father like figure was so easy with little kids. Naomi was just a sweet innocent little girl and she just so smart when it came to performing jutsu's and seals.

As he reached her room, he ordered his sand to close her curtains and turn on her night light and pulled her covers back on her bed. He looked around her room, making sure that she had at least one small stuffed animal. He smiled when she tried to sneak up on him. Just before she pounced, he moved and she land on her bed face first.

"I almost had you." She said, in a cheerful way. He smiled as she crawled into bed and pulled her bear close to her. Gaara kissed the top of her forehead and made his way to the door, but stopped when he heard her small voice.

"Daddy?" She asked softly. He smiled and looked back at her. "Yes, Naomi?" He asked.

She yawned for a moment before saying, "I love you, Daddy." Then sleep took her. Gaara felt his heart burst as a single tear ran down his face. He smiled and slowly closed his door. "I love you too, Naomi. Goodnight." He said, letting her sleep and for him to watch the bright moon hang in the night sky. Feeling his heart become warm with four words

_I love you, Daddy._

* * *

Tada! There you go. Please read and Review. Hope you enjoyed it._._


	3. Chapter 3: Continuation

Gaara meets a little Girl

Chapter 3: Continuation….

I just figured, why not? And I also figured, IT'S MY STORIES SO OH WELL! Well, here you go!

* * *

Gaara smiled as he watched as Naomi ran around him and his two siblings. She had never been to another village, so he figured she would be excited when she saw him packing in the morning…..

_Flashback…_

_Gaara sighed as he stuffed the last of his things and buckled his bag quickly. He dreaded this meeting that would take up his full time while being in Konoha. Though discussing the treaty that will further strengthen their alliance will probably help them. At least he would be able to see Sakura. And her being around thousands of men wanting to marry her._

_Ever since the war ended, Sakura kept on bombarded by suitors and many were very respectable. Having they only took interest in her because she surpassed Tsunade and the fact she had taken part in defeating Sasuke and helped in the war, made them want her only to bear their children to create strong shinobi's._

_And how did he know this? He heard them talking about her when the war ended and they were returning to their villages. Hearing how they would like to just take her and have so many kids, that they would just make her a factory. He sneered as he remembered how they described in taking her._

_If he was still his old, 'kill everyone you see in sight' self, he would ripped them to shreds, but he knew that it was wrong. That wasn't him anymore. So, he said nothing, but he made sure that Sakura was always with one of her friends if they tried to approach her._

_He sighed again. Knowing that it was probably futile, having her so busy, that no one would dare interrupt her work or her time with her friends. But, he knew that his feelings for her would never deter her from anything. Especially, since she was just getting over Sasuke having loved him for so long and now seeing him dead and gone, brining her out of her recent love disaster. She didn't need him coming into her life and giving her love she didn't want right now or doesn't need._

_As he shook his head and tied off his bag, he heard a faint knock at his door. "Come in." He said. Having now see his daughter walk in, holding her small bear._

"_Daddy, where are you going?" Naomi asked in a tired tone. It was too early for her to be up. Six a.m. to be exact. At first, he was confused. He made sure he stayed quiet enough for her to stay asleep, but she was always a light sleeper. He kneeled down to meet her eyes as she slowly made her way to him, rubbing her sleepy eye._

"_The Hokage in the Leaf Village has requested a meeting with me. To discuss the treaty that we have with them, since Danzo is no longer in power and Tsunade is back and she wants to make sure that everything is still the same and that Danzo didn't change anything in it." Gaara said, getting a weird look from Naomi. He simply smiled and rubbed her._

"_I'm going to the Leaf village for a visit. I'll be back soon. I promise." Gaara said, rising back to his feet._

"_Take me with you." He heard Naomi cry, grabbing onto his leg. And this was the reason why he didn't want to wake her up. She didn't like it when he went away for so long. When he went on a simple report for Onoxi, she cried for him to come back. She got so upset that she when she tried working on Stripes, he came to life and trashed the kitchen and living room before Temari came home released the jutsu on it. Causing her to be even more upset. She only calmed down when she Kankuro mentioning that he would be home soon._

"_Naomi, I can't take you. All I will be doing is working. And getting home late. You won't see me unless you get up early and stay up late. Besides, The Leaf Village is nothing special." Gaara said. 'Except for the woman I love lives there' Gaara thought to himself._

"_But, I always wanted to go to the Leaf Village. My sensei told me that they copied their curricular from them and I want to see their training grounds and meet all your friends you talk about and I wanna meet this girl Sakura you talk about too. Please! Daddy, let me come. I'll be extra good and won't be a bother. Please?" Naomi begged. Gaara sighed._

"_Naomi, I don't know. If you come then that means Temari and Kankuro are coming as well. They are the ones that look after you. And that means you have to be good for them as well, not just for me. And you will have to attend their school as well. I don't know if you want to do that." Gaara said. He wanted her to come but he was unsure how she would act in a new environment . And he was unsure how Naruto would act if he found out that he adopted her. He forgot to mention her in his last letter to him. But he was sure that if he saw a little girl with him, he would have a lot of explaining to do._

"_Please! Let me go with you, Daddy.. Please! Just this once. Please!" Naomi said, holding on tighter to her fathers leg. She buried her face as much as she could into his left leg, having her heart feel like it would drop if he said no._

_Gaara sighed again. If he could bring her and assign her to the school for awhile and be back before six in the evening, he could probably make it work. He smiled down at the eyes shut little girl, grasping his leg for dear life._

"_Oh, alright." He said, seeing her eyes light up and jump up at him. He laughed as she hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek. "But, you better pack light and be ready in an hour, ok?" He said as he put her down._

"_Ok, Daddy. Whatever you say!" Naomi said as she ran out of his room and went to pack quickly. Seeing her bounce up and down was like seeing his sister jumping for joy because she got something at the market for half price. He sighed as he made his way to Kankuro and Temari's room's. He knew they were both probably going to be angry and happy at the same time, but hey, better than staying here and dealing with Naomi's tantrum._

_End of Flashback…_

So, he couldn't help but smile. His mission turned from boring and depressing to fun and entertaining. As they made their way toward the giant gate, Gaara could already hear the many voices of those that would haunt him for the rest of his time here. That and having Naomi with him would make things more interesting.

As he watched Naomi run around them, he spotted something off in the distance. Something orange and was running right for them. At first, he smiled, but then smile turned into pure shock when he saw him not stopping. Gaara froze as Naruto jumped on top of him, hugging him tightly.

"Naruto, I thought I told you. I don't like hugs." Gaara said as he heard Temari snicker. He pushed Naruto off and brushed himself off. And have it more difficult. Naomi came running over to Gaara and grabbed his hand, with great difficulty.

"Daddy, is this Naruto?" She asked. Gaara looked down at her and then looked at Naruto who was giving him a sly smile.

"Well, seems as someone has been around the block lately. So, where's the lucky lady? Huh? Is she pretty?" Naruto said as he nudged Gaara in his stomach lightly. Making Gaara feel even more stupid with this. But, he didn't show it. He remained calm and composed as usual.

"Naruto, there is no mother. This is Naomi. My-" Gaara was interrupted by a flash of green that knocked him to the ground and pinned him with his arm behind his back.

"Slime. I thought highly of you Gaara. You, of great dignity and honor. Seduced a woman, impregnated her and then shove her away from her child to keep for your own and make her not even know that her mother is undoubtedly alive. You dishonorable little_" Lee was interrupted by huge ton of sand slam him down and pin him to the ground. Temari came running over to Gaara.

"You idiot! Naomi is adopted. Gaara adopted her after finding her out in the streets. Both of her parents are dead and there was no one left in her family alive. She was alone," She turned to Naruto. "Does that sound familiar to you, Naruto?" Temari said as Naruto sighed and nodded his head.

Gaara rubbed the back of his neck and then with the tilt of his head, commanded the sand to move off Lee and back into his gourd. "I meant to write you about her Naruto, but I forgot after receiving so much reports and civil missions to take care of in the Sand Village. I apologize if this is of confusion. But, I adopted her exactly six months ago. She is officially a Sabaku. So, please forgive me for not telling you. Other than the misunderstanding, it is nice to see both of you." Gaara said before he crouched down to look at Naomi.

"Are you hurt, Daddy?" She asked as he wiped her eyes. He smiled and gave her a hug.

"I'm alright. They can't hurt me very easily." He said as he released Naomi and gave her her bear and looked over at Lee.

"I hope you are not hurt badly. I just needed you to release me before you really scared Naomi." Gaara said as Lee flashed him one of his signature smiles and gave him a thumbs up.

"Gaara," He heard Kankuro say. "We need to hurry up if we're going to make it to the check in with Tsunade. And get settled in so Naomi can walk around for a bit or whatever." Kankuro said, trying to hide the real reason he came along in the first place.

"Why, Kankuro," Temari said as she walked over to him and draped an arm on his shoulders. "I didn't know you were so interested in Naomi's condition. Are you sure you are alright? You don't seem like yourself." Temari said, giving him a sly smile.

"Can we just go already?" Kankuro said as he shoved Temari's arm off his shoulders and continued toward the gates.

"Oh yeah. Gaara?" Gaara looked over and saw Naruto smile. "Sakura said she would like to see you later. Said something about discussing about the contents in your hospital. I don't know. But, she was blushing when she said she needed to see you." Naruto said then smiled.

"I'll meet with her after I go and check with Tsunade and get Naomi settled in." Gaara said as he then followed after his siblings.

* * *

As they made it to the tower, Gaara stopped, seeing something pink walking out of the front door. He was sure that she was waiting for someone and he had a feeling it was him. He knew he shouldn't feel so anxious. He would kill just to get a moment alone with her but he knew that wouldn't happen.

He sighed as he watched Temari talk to the pink haired beauty, with Naomi showing her her teddy bear. She smiled as she pointed over at Gaara. That's when her smile disappeared and she looked at him in sadness. He bet he knew why. She didn't know the whole story. That was probably going to be hard to explain to her.

He looked directly at her as she approached him. "Hello, Kazekage-sama. I hope you had a safe journey here." She was being formal. Meaning she was upset and she was hiding something. He could tell. He knew her very well. Besides, if you love someone so much, you need to know when they are upset.

"Temari! Kankuro! Go on without me. I'll be right there. Take Naomi with you guys." He said as Temari picked up Naomi and walked on with Kankuro. He smiled as Naomi watched them until the door closed behind them.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Gaara asked as she averted his gaze. "Sakura?" He said as he lifted her face to meet his. She looked away again.

"So, how old is Naomi?" She asked. Gaara sighed. "She's seven. I had the doctors analyze her to see how old she was." Gaara said as he noticed the sadness in her eyes still.

"Does she take after her mother?" Sakura asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Gaara sighed. "I'm not sure. I didn't know how she was." Gaara said, looking over at Sakura who had an appalled look on her face.

"What do you mean you didn't know her? Did you screw her and left her to give birth to your child and have her drop her on your doorstep with a note saying, 'Hi! You may not remember me but this child is yours. I'm dying so please take care of her.'" Sakura said, steaming and glaring at him.

Gaara sighed again. "I didn't know and I don't know how she acted because Naomi is adopted. She lost her parents way before I found her. All alone and no one to take care of her. So, no I wouldn't know if she's like her mother, because I never had the pleasure in meeting her mother or her father." Gaara said, seeing the shock in her eyes.

"You mean, she's technically not your child? She's adopted?" Sakura asked. Gaara nodded and seeing the relief in her eyes.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Gaara asked. He smiled as she blushed. "That I was thinking maybe we could have lunch together. You know catch up with one another?" She asked as she smiled lightly.

He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "I would very much like that." He said, giving her knuckles a gentle kiss. "When would like to have lunch?" Gaara asked, still not releasing her hand.

"Say tomorrow?" Sakura asked seeing him smile again. "Alright. Tomorrow. Meet me here tomorrow after my meeting with Tsunade. Ok?" He said as she nodded and kissed her hand one last time before letting it go and watched her slowly walk off.

Gaara smiled and made his way to the door until he heard Sakura say. "I must say, Gaara. You make a great father. Naomi is a good kid." He smiled back at her and waved as he entered the building.

* * *

That's it for now. I will update tomorrow I promise so goodnight my back is killing me! Please read and review!


End file.
